


I Never Knew How You Felt

by Malecjournal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Heats, M/M, Omega Stiles, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles, Possessive Derek Hale, Protective Derek, Smutt, Werefox Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecjournal/pseuds/Malecjournal
Summary: Stiles wants someone to love him. Wants someone to love. He's tired and afraid and has been for a long time. He puts up a happy front in person but deep inside he's broken and he just wished someone could see him. Could see how much he is hurting. With his father always at work and coming home drunk, Watching his best friend spend time with his mate and not spending as much time as he did with Stiles before, he can't help but to think how alone he truly is. But that doesn't stop him from loving the one person who would never love him back. Derek Hale. But Stiles's couldn't be further from the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this Sterek fic.   
> Before we start I just want to put a little info out there.   
> Even though Scott is an alpha, Derek is still the alpha of the pack and Scott listens to Derek.   
> Also Werefox's are very rare.

Stiles was exhausted. He spent all night at the cafe working his shift because he had to get the money to pay the bills. He got home at one in the morning and he could hardly fall asleep once he was home and in bed. But then again Stiles was always not a good sleeper. He had nightmares that would keep him awake or he would always have too much on his mind to fall asleep. He was always too damn tired but he could never fall asleep. Maybe it was from his ADHD medicine that caused him to be able to fall asleep. Or maybe it was wanting to stay awake to hear the front door open and to hear his father huff to make sure he got home okay. But whatever it was he didn't know how to fix it.

Stiles was in the parking lot sitting in his jeep wondering how on earth he had managed to drive himself to school with how tired he was. A few minutes later he shrugged his shoulders and got out of his jeep as he saw his best friend park his motorcycle next to his beat up jeep.

"God Stiles. You looked like shit." Scott said as he took off his helmet and placed it in Stiles's jeep like he always did so it wouldn't get lost or stolen.

"Why hello to you too Scott." Stiles replied rolling his eyes.

Scott frowned. "Sorry buddy. It's just....I wish you would get some sleep. Take care of yourself." 

"Don't you think I try Scotty? I can't..." 

"I know buddy. I know. Come on. Isaac is waiting inside." 

Stiles sighed. It was always about Isaac. Don't get him wrong. He loved Isaac. He was a good friend and a good mate for Scott. He was also another male Omega so it was easy to get along with him. But sometimes he wished Scott would pay him more attention because he needed his best friend. He needed someone to talk too. But Isaac was always number one for him now and he didn't know what to do about it. As they made their way inside they saw Isaac leaning on Scott's locker along with the rest of the pack. 

"Hey babe." Scott said as he pulled Isaac into a hug a kissed him. 

Stiles had to look away. He wished he had someone like that in his life. 

Isaac blushed and kissed Scott back before backing up and smiling. "Hi my alpha."

"Gross." Erica said with a fake gag.

"Shut up Erica. You and Boyd do this all the time." 

Stiles sighed and pointed at his locker. "Hey i'm going to go to my locker." 

"Okay." Was the only thing Scott said. 

Stiles felt his heart ache a little bit more. When he turned his head he saw Derek looking right at him with a squinted eye and a slight frown. Stiles sighed once more before turning around and headed towards his locker. 

As he was walking towards it he couldn't help but think how good Derek looked. Not only that but his alpha scent was strong today and it drove Stiles wild. However, he couldn't think about that because the man he was in love with didn't love him back. Hell he didn't even like Stiles. When he closed his locker he jumped when he saw someone standing next to him.

"Sorry about that Stiles." The kid said with a gentle smile.

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. "You know my name?"

The kid laughed. "Of course I do Stiles. I've been in your English class all semester. I'm Theo."

Stiles tilted his head to the side and then his eyes widened. "Oh Shit. God I am so sorry Theo." 

"Hey. It's no problem I promise." 

Stiles smiled. "So is there anything you want or..."

"Um I was wondering if you would...want to go on a date tonight?" Theo asked shyly.

"What? Why?" 

"I've kind of had a crush on you since forever." 

Stiles smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Theo breathed out.

"Well you are in luck. I don't work Friday nights so yes. I will go out with you tonight."

"Awesome! Great! I will give you my phone number so you can text me your address and I can pick you up." 

"Okay. Sounds good." 

Theo smiled as he gave Stiles's his phone number. "See you tonight?" 

"Yes. See you tonight." 

Stiles beamed as Theo leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Stiles's cheek. He then turned around and walked down the hallway. As Stiles watched Theo leave he couldn't stop smiling. Someone wanted to go on a date with him. Not just anyone but an alpha who was very attractive. He couldn't believe that an alpha like Theo would want to go on a date with an omega like him.

"What was that about?" 

Stiles turned his head to see Scott and the others looking at him.

"Um Theo asked me out on a date. I said yes."

Scott shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Stiles took a step back. He felt hurt. As he looked at the others he could see that they all agreed with Scott. "What? Why?" 

"He's not good Stiles."

"You don't know that. Why are you doing this? Someone finally wants to go out with me Scotty. No one has ever asked me out before and now that someone has....why can't I be happy to Scott? And why do you even care?"

"I'm you're best friend. Of course I care."

"Really? Because it seems like you've forgotten about me recently and best friends don't forget best friends Scott." Stiles said as his bottom lip trembled. 

"Stiles..." Scott said trying to reach for Stiles's arm.

"I got to get to class." Stiles said before turning around and heading for his first period. 

When Stiles got to math class which was his first period he found his seat and tried not to cry. How could he feel so happy one minute and feel torn the next. How could Scott not see how excited he was to go on this date. Why was Scott trying to ruin this for him? Scott had Isaac. When was it his turn to find someone? Stiles sighed and looked up as the teacher walked in. He was glad that none of the pack was in his class. 

An hour later and the first period was over. As the rest of the classes went by Stiles tried to avoid Scott's pack. However when some of them were in his classes and they tried to speak to him he just ignored them. He knew how they all felt about him going on a date with Theo. They didn't really care about him. Not really. They only tollerated him because he was Scott's friend. 

When Lunch rolled around Stiles avoided the cafeteria where he knew everyone would be and went to the library. Luckily no one came looking for him in there. He had ten unread text messages from scott, a message from Theo responding to Stiles who had just sent him his address telling him he couldn't wait, and an unknown text message. Stiles sent a quick me too to Theo before opening the unknown text. 

_Please don't go out with Theo tonight._

Stiles felt anger run through his body. He began to text back.

_Who the fuck is this?_

Not a second sooner he got a reply.

_Derek._

Stiles froze. Derek had his phone number. Derek was texting him. Texting him to not go out with Theo. Stiles closed his eyes. That only made it hurt worse. The guy he was in love with, the guy he would never have, was telling him not to go out with Theo. If he couldn't be with Derek then he needed to move on and going on this date with Theo was going to help that. 

_You don't get to tell me what to do. You don't like me. In fact you probably hate me so why do you even care?_

Stiles stared down at his phone. He wanted Derek to text back telling Stiles he was wrong. That he didn't hate Stiles.That he did care. But he got no reply. Stiles roughly threw his phone into his backpack and stood up just as the bell rang. Fuck you Scott and Fuck you Derek were the things going through his mind as he headed to class.

A few hours later and school was done. Stiles quickly made his way to his locker and got what he needed and then quickly made his way to his jeep. He wanted to avoid Scott. As soon as he got into the driver seat he saw Scott running towards his jeep. He quickly turned it on and headed out of the parking lot. Once he got home he sighed as he saw his fathers car gone. Once again. 

He got out of his jeep and headed inside. Tonight was not about worrying about his father. Tonight was about him. About being happy for once and about doing something for himself instead of others. So with that in mind, he took a quick shower and then got dressed. It was 4:30 p.m. when Theo texted him he would pick him up at six and that he was taking him out to dinner. 

Once he was finished getting ready he looked at the time and saw it was only 5:20. So he did some homework and turned on the t.v. as he waited for Theo to arrive. He was nervous and jittery and even scared but the other part of him was excited. Now all he had to do was wait and hope that tonight was going to be a great night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Theo's date doesn't go the way Stiles thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: This chapter has a little bit of non con in it. Nothing graphic or anything I promise.
> 
> I hope you like chapter.

When he heard a knock on the door he quickly ran to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled. For once he thought he looked good and not like a total spaz. He was wearing a short sleeve black button down shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots. He also wore a watch on his right hand. He made sure not to wear any cologne because he was told that his omega scent was amazing.

He quickly ran out of the bathroom, grabbed his wallet and keys, and headed for the door. When he opens it he can't help but smile. Theo had actually shown up. There was a small doubt in his mind that Theo was playing a prank on him but seeing him here, he knew it was real. Not only that but Theo looked amazing and his alpha scent was strong and wonderful. Not as wonderful as....no. He wouldn't think about him. Tonight was about Theo, not the other alpha who didn't care for him one bit.

"You look so amazing Stiles." Theo said interrupting Stiles out of his thoughts and causing him to blush at the comment.

"I....thank you. You look.....wow."

Theo smirks and gives a small chuckle before holding out his hand. Stiles shyly takes it and is led outside and towards Theo's car. They both get inside and when Theo starts the car and starts to drive, Stiles realizes he has no idea where they are going or what they're going to do on this date.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asks.

"My place. I figured we could eat dinner and then watch a movie. I wanted our first day just be the two of us and there be no one around. I want to get to know you and not be distracted by other people. I mean if that's okay with you..." Theo asks this time being the shy one.

Stiles feels something off. He doesn't know what. But this is his first date. Ever. So if this is what a date was like then he was okay with it. Stiles smiles. "Sounds great."

It took about twenty minutes to get to Theo's apartment. He had told Stiles that his parents were out of town on a business trip and so it would just be the two of them. Stiles felt a little uncomfortable at that and he knew he was going to be awkward because he wasn't much of a good social person but he went along with it anyway.

When they got there, Theo led him to his apartment door and opened it allowing Stiles to go inside first. He thanked the alpha and when he got inside Theo led him to the kitchen where a table was set with a candlelit dinner.

"You....you did this for me?" Stiles asked.

Theo nodded. "I had to make a good impression. Besides you deserve this and so much more."

"Thank you." Stiles whispered.

Theo pulled out a chair for Stiles and once Stiles was seated he went to the oven and pulled out a dish of food which Stiles had no clue what it was. He also grabbed two glasses and poured them some wine. They were both underage but neither of them minded. Once Theo came back he sat on the opposite side of Stiles so he could look at him properly. 

"You had your oven on while you were away?" Stiles asked with a small laugh.

Theo shrugged. "I do it all the time."

"So what are we having?"

"Chicken Alfredo. I hope it's okay with you."

Stiles beamed. "Chicken Alfredo is my favorite are you kidding me?"

Theo smiled and reached over to gently grab Stiles's hand. He then lifted it and placed a small kiss on the back. "I'm glad. It's my moms recipe so I hope I made it correctly and that it's good."

Stiles blushed. "It smells wonderful. I'm sure it tastes wonderful too. Can we eat? I'm starving."

Theo laughed. "Yes Stiles. We can eat."

The two then began to eat. They talked about what their favorite classes were, favorite movies and colors. Theo even asked about how Stiles got his jeep and when Stiles told him it was his mom's, Theo kissed the back of his hand once more. Everyone at school knew that Stiles's father was the sheriff and that his mom died when he was only eight years old.

When they finished Stiles offered to help clean up but Theo refused telling him he was his guest. He did ask stiles to pick out a movie which they could watch in the living room. He told him his movies were on a bookshelf in his room and if he could grab the blue blanket that was on his bed in his room as well while Theo finished putting food away.

Stiles found his room and when he entered it he smiled. The room was very Theo. He had mentioned that he liked Ironman and when he saw a poster of Iron Man on his wall he laughed softly. He found the bookshelf and decided that they would watch Iron Man as well. He then walked over to the bed and frowned when he saw no blue blanket. Maybe Theo thought it was there but placed it somewhere else. 

He looked around the room but couldn't find it. Maybe it was in the closet? Stiles walked over and before he opened the door he felt a chill run down his spine. Everything in him was telling him not to open the door but he shook it off as curiosity got the better of him. Opening the door, he turned on the closet light and what he saw made him drop the Iron Man dvd and made him freeze.

On the walls of the closet were all pictures of Stiles. Stiles sitting at his desk in class with his head on his hand. Stiles leaning on his jeep in the school parking lot. Stiles behind the counter at the cafe handing a coffee to the customer. There were tons of pictures of him. And it got even weirder. There were multiple pictures of him sleeping in his bed. There was even one picture of him in his werefox form which he rarely turned into. There was even a list of everything Stiles loved. Under food was Chicken Alfredo. 

He shook his head and took a step back but instead of his back hitting the air, it hit something hard. He quickly turned around to see Theo looking down at him with a frown.

"You weren't supposed to see that." Theo growled.

Stiles flinched. "I....I'm sorry. I was trying to find your blanket but I couldn't find it and I thought it might be in your closet. Theo...why...why do you have pictures of me?"

The alpha sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I wasn't kidding when I said I've had a crush on you. In fact I'm in love with you Stiles. You're adorable and funny and quirky and hot. I have always wanted you and now that you're here...you will be mine."

Stiles was about to run when Theo placed strong hands on his arms keeping from Stiles to leave. 

"Let me go. Please." Stiles whimpered.

Theo took a step closer and placed his mouth by Stiles's ear. "I can't. You are just going to leave and I can't have you leave me. I love you and you will be my mate!"

Theo then turned the two around and started to push Stiles backward. Theo then picked him up and threw him gently on the bed. He crawled over him and took ahold of Stiles's wrists, pinning them over his head. Theo then leaned his head down and started to kiss Stiles's neck.

"No. Please Theo. I don't want this. Please."

"It's okay baby. I will make you feel good."

Theo began to unbutton Stiles's shirt while he still attacked Stiles's neck. Stiles tried to struggle out of Theo's hold but the alpha was way stronger than him. He had to do something. He took a deep breath in and out before bringing a knee up and hitting him right in his crotch. Theo groaned and rolled off of Stiles. The omega quickly got off the bed and began to run. He heard Theo growl and then heard footsteps running behind him.

Stiles knew he had to be faster. Theo was catching up. Stiles knew the only way to get away from Theo was if he transformed but he had to get to the front door first to open it. Right as he placed his hand on the handle he heard Theo yell.

"STILES! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!"

Stiles could feel the omega want to give into the Alpha. Theo had used his Alpha tone and the omega in him was whimpering. He could feel his body want to give in but he pushed as hard as he could and opened the door. Once he got it open he ran out and jumped in the air. When he landed back on the ground, it wasn't on two feet. Instead it was on four white small paws.

He ran and ran and for a while, Theo was behind him in his own wolf form. But soon he had lost Theo. Werefoxes were tricksters so he managed to lose Theo after the third turn. When he knew Theo wasn't behind him, he felt relief but didn't stop running as fast as he could until he got home. He knew that Theo knew where he lived but Theo wouldn't try anything. It was too risky with the neighbors houses right next to each other and his father home which wasn't really a safety thing because his father was passed out in his room from drinking. But it still made Theo not want to try anything.

Once home he ran into his room and transformed back. He slammed his door shut and sat on his bed. His heart was racing. He was terrified. With shaky hands he picked up his phone and dialed Scott's number. He really needed his best friend. He was so fucking scared after seeing those photos and what Theo had done that he needed to talk to Scott. He needed him to calm him down. Scott didn't pick up. He called five more times before scrolling down to Derek's name. His thumb hovered over the call button but he didn't press it. Who was he kidding? Derek didn't care. Scott didn't care either. No one did. They never would. Screaming he threw his phone at the wall. 

His phone was broken but he didn't care. He slid off his bed and placed his head in his hands and began to cry. He was alone. He was scared. He was numb. For once he thought that something in his life was going right. Someone wanted to go out with him for the first time ever but of course, that person had to be a psychopath. He was never going to have the love that Scott and Isaac have. He was never going to have an Alpha who was sane and who wanted him for him. 

That night he fell asleep on the ground, curled in on himself, with nothing but the cold air hitting his body and tear tracks on his cheeks.

It was six in the morning when Stiles was woken up by a loud beeping noise. He groaned as he stretched out his limbs and sat up. His body ached from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. He groaned once more as his body yelled out in pain when he stood up. He walked over to his alarm clock and turned it off. He had work in an hour. He got into the shower and the hot water helped his aching bones but not by much. 

When he was out of the shower he wrapped a towel around himself and looked at himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes when he saw hickeys all over his neck. He placed a hand over them and wished he had a foundation to cover them up but he didn't. He sighed. He would just have to deal with the stares and remarks about his neck. Everyone would think that he probably enjoyed it when they couldn't be further from the truth.

Once he was done he got dressed in his work uniform which was a white t-shirt and black pants and black shoes. He went out of his room and into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge. 

"Have a good day kiddo." 

Stiles rolled his eyes and threw the note in the trash. It has been a year since he's actually spent a whole day with his dad and had a decent conversation. Just like everyone else. His dad didn't care. The note was just for show. Stiles grabbed an apple and headed out of his house before locking the door. He got into his jeep and closed his eyes as everything from last night came rushing to him.

He quickly opened his eyes and looked around. He couldn't see Theo anywhere which was good. He took a deep and shaky breath before starting his jeep and heading out of the driveway and towards the cafe. Once he got there he sighed once more and got out. It was going to be one hell of a long day.


End file.
